This invention relates to a personal body detecting device and, more particularly, to an infrared ray receiving type device for detecting personal body utilizing infrared rays radiated from human bodies at a relatively high energy level.
The personal body detecting device of the kind referred to can be effectively utilized as crime preventing device, means for administrating peoples going in and out a building or a room, and the like.